


Darkness and Terrors

by yersifanel



Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: norsekink, Crossover, Gen, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/pseuds/yersifanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a far away land, Loki met the one who would become a very valuable friend to him, but he also encountered the creature that would change his understanding of the concepts of "darkness" and "monster" forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness and Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/10823.html?thread=22618951) at the norsekink.
> 
> Also, I apologize in advance for any errors you may find; English is not my first language. Please feel free to point them out so I can work to make it better. Thanks for your help!
> 
> Edit: Thanks to my awesome Beta [Lonelybrit](http://lonelybrit.livejournal.com) for helping me with this story!

**( I. )**

When Loki was but a child, he often would sneak out of his room at night to wander the palace's library, wanting to reach those books that were at the time forbidden to him. Books of the ancient and the dark, words older than the time Loki had yet studied. Magic, Myth and Truth.

There was a particular book that had caught his eye, but his tutor expressly told him that such writings were not _appropriate_ for him, not at the moment. 

The second prince of Asgard had rolled his eyes at this. As if mere words would stop him, and of course now that he was told specifically to _not_ to meddle with the issue, it was almost his _duty_ to do so. 

Or maybe he just wanted to do the opposite of what he was told and annoy his tutor, who knew. 

The palace halls were dark, but never in true darkness, for Asgard was bright even in the dark, especially compared to the other branches of Yggdrasil. Loki was still too young to understand this, he just wanted to read. 

It took him some time to reach the particular tome and sneak back to his room. The book was old, it smelled of humidity and something else that Loki couldn't quite put his finger on. The colors on the pages were dimmed because of the time that had passed over them, but the letters were clear and so were the illustrations, regardless of their somber touch. 

Loki placed a lamp of faint light on the nightstand and sat on the bed to read, rapidly engrossing himself in the myths of the worlds with unknown names and creatures never seen in Asgard. 

"Princess Moanna?" he asked out loud in confusion while reading the book, for the story was about a girl who wanted to see the world above her father's kingdom, but upon doing so, the sunlight blinded her and rendered her mortal, she forgot who she was and eventually died. Moanna was lost to her family and her kingdom, but her spirit was still alive and her loved ones still waited for her return. 

He was so engrossed in the book that he didn't notice the flame of the lamp flickering even though there was no wind, nor the faint sounds of movement in his room, until a shadow covered the light he was using to read. 

Loki moved away in blind reaction, forgetting the book and glancing up alarmed to see who had entered his room. He was expecting to find Thor or his mother, even an enemy, but not a creature with the body of a man, but the skin of the rough tree's core, hooves instead of feet and large curled horns, long fingers with pointed nails and an oval face moulded as one between a man and a goat, his skin marked with strange signs, accompanied by a pair of silver-white eyes. 

"W-Who are you?" 

The creature bowed towards Loki, showing he meant no harm. Loki felt a sudden flush on his cheeks, was his state of confusion that evident? He scolded himself and quickly regained his composure, but remained at the other end of the bed. 

"Greetings, young lord, my deepest apologies, I did not mean to startle you." 

"You did not," Loki mumbled under his breath but the creature just tilted his head, smiling softly. Loki evened his breathing and stood still, facing the newcomer. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" 

There was more to it than just being startled; this creature could represent a danger to Asgard, if not for his appearance – that fascinated Loki in all due honesty - but for his power to enter the palace and furthermore unnoticed. 

"I am but a servant, young lord, and I have many names," He did that elegant bow again, moving slowly and yet in a strange rhythm, as if matching a pace Loki couldn't hear. "One of them is the Faun. And as to how I reached this place, well... I walk the shadows, little one, the paths hidden between them and the folds around, my skill is of magic." The creature explained, "But the path that led me to your presence here, young lord, I could only find through you speaking my lost mistress' name." 

Loki eyed the book laying on the bed, and then the creature. 

"Princess Moanna..." he concluded and the creature nodded, a melancholic tone to his eyes told Loki more than his words. 

"I have been searching for her for many seasons and I'm afraid I will keep looking for even more, for even if you knew my young mistress' name, she is not here." 

The Faun looked sad and Loki couldn't help but want to prevent that, it was strange, he couldn't explain the feeling. 

"Is it true?" he asked, slowly moving near the Faun, "The story about the lost princess?" 

"Every word," the Faun said, "And this humble servant of the King wants to find her and bring her home, for she is missed by everyone." 

Loki kept asking questions and the Faun gave answers, some straight forward, some encrypted, but he never denied him his attention or showed discomfort in talking to him. 

After hours of talking, Loki dared to make a request: "Could you teach me to walk the unknown paths? Maybe I could help you find Moanna..." 

The Faun tilted his head again and his smile sent shivers down Loki's spine. "That is not necessary, young lord, if you ever cross paths with her, I would request for you to tell me, otherwise it is not necessary.  

Your request, however, is no trouble for me. I would gladly do so, but this must remain our secret, for your kingdom has no ties with the one I come from and I do not wish to cause discord between them." 

"That's not up to me; Heimdall's ever watchful eye would notice everything even if I didn't want him to." 

The Faun raised a hand in a circular motion, ever so elegant and intriguing at the same time. 

"There are ways, little one, to hide from the one who sees it all, as I am doing right now." The Faun moved slowly, folding his hands and looking at the window, "You must understand my reasons, for when I knew I was walking towards Asgard, I covered my presence in shadow. Entering a prince's chamber without permission must surely be forbidden." 

"You are not forbidden anymore, I'm glad you are visiting." He really was. This magical creature was fascinating. 

"I do not want to cause conflict by granting you knowledge." 

"How can you teaching me cause the realms any harm?" 

"Because the paths in-between have many things... dangerous things, very dangerous things..." 

But Loki, being Loki, did not care about such dangers. And the Faun, unhappy at his inability to fulfil his charge as protector of his princess, couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Loki reminded him of Moanna, curious and hungry for knowledge. 

He agreed out of selfishness perhaps. But he was vulnerable to emotions too and the Faun wanted for a moment to forget that he couldn't protect Moanna from the harm of the mortal world and wanted the momentary comfort of teaching someone who reminded him of her. 

 

 **( II. )**  

The Faun visited him often and as promised taught him to use his magic to walk between the shadows, the hidden paths, and the unknown. 

It was not easy, but he was to become a skilled sorcerer, and this was yet another challenge for him to overcome. 

After training and pretending to go to sleep, Loki moved in-between the shadows as the Faun had taught him, to the hidden crossroad near the branch of Yggdrasil that held Asgard, where the Faun was waiting. 

He was teaching him how to find other paths and walk them safety; His rough hand always holding Loki's smaller one as they walked. The Faun would not let him wander on his own and when Loki asked for the reason, the Faun gave him a straight answer. 

"I will not endanger a prince of another kingdom anymore so than I am already doing now." 

Loki complained at first, but the Faun would not be dissuaded, and so Loki gave up on the matter. 

They were walking and the Faun was explaining to him how to concentrate on locking onto a specific location when Loki saw it: a door that seemed to appear and disappear in the darkness. 

He stopped and when the Faun looked over his shoulder to see why he had done so, he also saw the door. 

"What is behind that door?" 

The Faun stepped in front of Loki, gently pushing him to hide behind him as his hand moved in a complicated gesture, twisting and folding the shadows, hiding the door once again. 

"Something that is not human." The Faun gave him a sharp look, "Something I don't want anyone to face." His expression changed, his eyes far away, "And yet... if the time actually comes, I will have to send someone dear to me to that danger, even if I don't wish to do so..." 

He gave no further explanation, looking conflicted and even sad. Loki couldn't help but wonder why the Faun would not say more. 

After this, the Faun told him he would not be able to visit him for a while, because he was going back to the mortal realm, Midgard, in order to do a task asked of him by his King. 

Loki resented his absence, he had become quite attached to the Faun and now thought of him as a friend, and he had even told the creature this. This gesture was received with a smile that Loki was still trying to figure out; the Faun was clearly gladdened by Loki's thoughts and words, but the weight of something old and sad dimmed the happiness raised in him by the moment. 

After many nights of solitude, waiting for the Faun to return, Loki was feeling lonely, and he disliked the feeling. 

Against his better judgment and the Faun's words, one night Loki decided to search for his mythical friend, and jumped in-between the shadows, hoping to see him there. 

It was the first time he had wandered the paths alone, and his search was futile, it was only him and the darkness around the paths. He sighed in frustration and decided to return home, only to realise that he couldn't find the correct path to do so. 

"I'm lost." he said in a small, disbelieving voice. 

He hugged himself and walked backwards, when his back hit something solid. He expected to see the Faun and even prepared himself for the scolding he was sure to receive for going against his mentor's wishes for him to not walk the paths alone, instead, he found himself inside a room. 

Loki's eyes scanned the place. The walls were made of stone, the lights were soft and amber colored, the ceiling was oval shaped and had many paintings on it; pictures of a creature harming and devouring children. 

Unlike the Faun, this creature didn't bring fascination to Loki's eyes, and the pictures themselves were very disturbing. 

Loki walked slowly and upon turning around saw it: a large table with a feast set and the creature of the painting sitting before it. 

It was pale and the skin hung from its bony structure, its mouth was grotesque, its fingers ended in long black and sharp claws, stained in tones of red and what startled Loki the most was that it had no eyes. 

He looked around alarmed, wanting to find an exit; he had no idea where he had walked into and he almost tripped over a pile of shoes lying around a column, fresh blood lay near them and a pile of bones with chunks of rotting meat. 

Loki screamed. 

The pale thing stirred, its hands wandering for the plate in front of it, and Loki saw with horror how it inserted its eye into the sockets in its hands, making strange guttural noises as it opened its palms to give sight to its eyes, immediately spotting Loki. 

It got up and Loki held his breath in fear. The pale creature's movements were clumsy; it practically was a walking skeleton, but it headed towards Loki nonetheless. 

Loki connected the dots, there were bones and blood on the floor and stained on the creature's hands and mouth, the pictures told a story and gave a warning, he was trapped with something horrible and he had no idea how to get out.

He ran, looking for an exit. The pale monster came after him, uttering wordless screams and those horrible guttural noises. Loki looked over his shoulder and ran straight into a wall, hitting his head and sent tumbling to the floor. 

Loki's fall gave the pale monster the advantage and it reached the young prince and its bony fingers got a hold of Loki's arm in a merciless grip, digging in its dagger-like nails and making Loki scream in pain. The creature's other hand moved to eye him as he screamed, it dug in its claws and moved them to rip and break skin and flesh, then gathered the falling blood to then lick it off its free hand. 

Loki kicked and screamed, determined to not let the creature hurt him without a fight, but the monster ignored him. It made something akin a guttural laugh before ripping a chunk of flesh off Loki's forearm, enjoying the long scream of pain from its prey before eating the blood-dripping flesh. 

The creature then dragged Loki towards the table. It pushed away the feast and carelessly dropped Loki into its place. Claws ripped his skin, blood fell in ribbons and Loki cried and screamed all the while, until his throat was sore and he couldn't move any more. 

 _I am going to die..._  

Loki's vision blurred even more and he closed his eyes when he realized the creature was about to use its claws to dig them out, only that pain never came. 

He could hear the sounds of a body hitting the floor and those guttural noises changed in their manner, pain instead of enjoyment. But he didn't want to see, he was too afraid. A moment later he was scooped up and felt the rough yet familiar skin of the Faun, and he finally dared look. 

They were standing in Loki's room. The Faun was giving him a very concerned look, and he could feel how the Faun's wild magic was crawling towards him, healing the wounds and making the pain fade. 

"I was almost too late." 

Loki didn't answer, he just smiled and let himself be held, he was still hurt and tired, but he was not alone in that horrible place anymore, the Faun had come for him, even knowing that he had disobeyed him. 

"I-I am sorry..." 

"Shsss... sleep little one, just rest and heal." He gently laid him on the bed, his hand softly petting his hair, "You are safe." 

Loki closed his eyes and unconsciousness finally took over. 

 

**( III. )**

_What wanders in there is Not Human._  

That was all the Faun had to say about the Pale man... thing, for it certainly was no man. The monster fed off of children, of their blood, their flesh and their suffering. 

The pale monster haunted Loki's nightmares for many nights, even when he was being held by his mother, who didn't know why her son would cry at night and scream his lungs out, even when his brother swore to protect him from whatever was haunting him, even when his father told him that there was no danger upon him. 

The Faun kept on teaching him for a while and from time to time, he made Loki take a nap in between lessons. He could coax the child to sleep with an old hummed tune and stories of the many worlds he one day would walk. 

He would talk about Moanna and the Kingdom waiting for her. Of the mortal world and their stories, he would talk until Loki fell asleep with no terrors to chase him in his sleep 

One night, while the Faun was humming and his long fingers were petting Loki's hair, the young prince of Asgard made a promise to himself. 

One day, he would find the pale monster, and end its life. 

One day... 

 

**( IV. )**

Loki was not a child anymore, he was a young man now, but the base of his character was still the same; Hungry for knowledge, curious and more than a little rebellious. 

His friendship with the Faun was strong, even though they had parted ways years before, when the terrors finally stopped chasing Loki's mind and the lessons of walking in-between worlds were complete. 

The Faun had a task, he was still looking for princess Moanna, even as time grew short and the many gates that the King opened for her daughter to find her way home were closing one by one. Until just one was left and the Faun stood there, making it his labyrinth, protecting it day and night, waiting for the princess. 

It was a dark time in Midgard's history when Loki decided to visit the Faun again, and it was then that he felt the magic signature the Faun had shown him many, many years ago. 

"Princess Moanna," Loki said to himself, hiding from the human eye as he walked the forest, where he spotted her. Moanna's spirit reborn in a human girl. Asleep to her true nature, but the spark still alive, she was the one, the princess the Faun was looking for. 

Loki acted almost without thinking, shifting his appearance to an insect the girl decided to chase, because she wanted to think of it as a fairy. 

She believed in magic, good. 

"Ofelia!" 

Moanna's mortal name, Loki could tell. Ofelia ignored her mother's call in favour of chasing Loki, who morphed into something resembling the fairies the Faun had with him from time to time and igniting the spark of surprise in the mortal child, assuring that she would follow the magic hidden around her. 

In this form, he led her to the Faun's labyrinth, finally able to help his friend to reach the lost princess. 

The Faun's smile after he introduced himself to Ofelia and the complicated but necessary process for her to prove to be Moanna began, was completely worth it. 

 

**( V. )**

Loki remained in fairy form, not wanting to leave the Faun's side as he guided Ofelia and comforting him when his mythical friend confessed how much it pained him to not simply be able to let Moanna reach her kingdom. Loki kept a watchful eye over Ofelia, for the world around her was shattering and he feared for her safety. 

Ofelia was just a child, and she made mistakes, but Loki feared she might make one that would cost her too much. 

"I have to lead her to the one that is Not Human," the Faun said grimly, "It is part of the test..." 

The phrase the Faun had spoken many years ago now made sense. He had to send someone dear to him to that monster's place... Loki was horrified. 

"She cannot fight it!" Loki protested and the Faun nodded in agreement. 

"The Not Human is not awake at the moment, when he attacked you he had just fed, your arrival was ill-timed and you almost became his second dish, this time is different." 

"How so?" Loki asked through gritted teeth, angry that the King would make a test involving that vile, horrible creature to awaken his daughter's spirit. 

"The feast will be at the table, but the Not human will not move... unless the princess eats something from his table..." 

Loki's anger was blinding him, he was barely listening anymore. But soon an idea came to him. 

"Once Ofelia gets the dagger, there will be no further use for that monster, yes?" 

"Yes. Once the test is complete and the dagger recovered, it will finally be possible to shut that door forever." 

"Let me confront it," Loki asked, "Let me put an end to that monster." 

The Faun eyed him warily for a long moment, "I do not wish for you to endanger yourself." 

"I am stronger now, I can do this, let me go with Ofelia, once she gets out, I will deal with that pale monstrosity," Loki stood firm, "I am only asking because I have respect for you, but if you do not let me, I will do it nevertheless!" 

The Faun was silent and his stare incomprehensible, but Loki held it nonetheless. 

"I will not be able to reach you this time; I am bound to this place until the princess completes the tasks..." 

"I will be fine, trust me." 

The Faun chuckled, "I know you will not change your mind... I only ask you to be careful." 

Loki nodded in agreement. 

This was it; he was finally going to confront his night terror.

 

**( VI. )**

He knew Ofelia would make a mistake. The feast was too much of a temptation, she had been very hungry, for dinner was denied as punishment for getting mud all over her new dress, and the delicacies on the table were many, grapes being the ones Ofelia fell for, something the people of that country in the middle of a war could not afford, something that reminded her of the home that was no more, something she missed. 

The fairies tried to protect her when the Pale monster came after her, Loki in disguise as one of them moved just in time to prevent the horrible creature from killing the poor fairies and gave Ofelia time to escape. 

He told the fairies to go with her, she barely made it, but she was safe and Loki shifted back to stand in front of the Pale creature once again. 

"You are a monster," he said to the creature whose eyes looked at him as he moved to attack. "A repulsive, horrible monster, far worse than those of the stories of war and the killings of battle, you are simply pure evil!" 

Loki was trembling with rage and as he summoned his daggers, he also ignored how his hands were trembling with uneasiness. 

"I hate you and everything you represent..." 

The guttural roar didn't startle him this time and when the monster attacked him, Loki fought back, fiercely. 

He used his daggers and his magic, the blood spilled this time was not his. The sickening noise of bones breaking and the thick cloying smell of blood made him gag, but he didn't stop. He continued until the monster couldn't move and then summoned fire to his aid. 

The screams were horrifying, the smell of burning skin and the eyes in those palms watching him, judging him, he ignored them all. 

Loki covered his ears with his hands but didn't close his eyes, watching until there was nothing more than ashes of the monster, until there was no life to take and no spirit left, he made sure to destroy it to the core, completely and forever. 

Once the task was done, he finally noticed the tears running down his face. 

"It is over, little one." 

He turned around and saw the Faun waiting for him, his arms stretched in a silent invitation. 

Loki felt like a child again and like a child he ran towards his friend and mentor and let himself be held. 

 

**( VII. )**

"Darkness is not the absence of light," he said the rainy day they watched from afar, hidden from the human sight, as Ofelia mourned for her mother's death and her loneliness. 

There was one test left, the most important, and Loki could only watch this time. 

"What is it, then?" the Faun was watching the princess, waiting for the moment to come back to her. 

"Darkness is the horror of the vile monster, darkness is that man who follows orders and judges a child for just being a child, darkness is the pain Ofelia is feeling right now, darkness is all that bitterness that nests inside our souls and rots them, until there is nothing more than... this." 

He gestured towards the funeral and then held his hand, looking at it and remembering how he had destroyed the pale monster. 

"But darkness is not absolute, little one." The Faun gave him a sad smile, "It appears to be, but it is not." 

Loki closed his eyes and tried to not hear Ofelia cry. 

"Will she able to go home?" 

"I do not know." 

Loki sighed and opened his eyes again, wishing for Ofelia to find hope again. 

 

**( VIII. )**

Watching Ofelia die was terrible, but as the mortal life faded away, Moanna's spirit finally reached her father's kingdom.

He hummed the same song Mercedes did as Moanna's mortal life ended and felt how the Faun was right. Darkness was not absolute and Moanna finally was able to go home. 

Loki saw the kingdom and the Faun smiling as he received Moanna to the court, she looked over her shoulder towards him and her eyes were shining with happiness, he held that memory dear, as he did the smiles of the King and the Queen and the Faun’s grateful gaze upon him. 

As he walked back to Asgard, the Faun's voice reached him once again. 

 _Remember that darkness is not absolute, little one, and if you ever discover such things in your soul, remember that you can fight it and that you are not alone._  

Loki closed his eyes and smiled.


End file.
